eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven's Mirror (song)
Heaven's Mirror (Japanese: Kyotenka 鏡天花) is a song written by Hiroya Hatsushiba (original lyrics) and Andrea Mardegan (Italian lyrics), composed by Motoi Sakuraba and performed by Akiko Shinada. The song is featured just before and during Eternal Sonata's second set of closing credits. In-game In game, the song takes the form of a tune composed by the main character Frederic Chopin. Following his death, his spirit form (as presented in his dream throughout the game) rises from his body and walks to a piano in the room and begins to play this tune on the piano. The younger woman seen throughout the game in the scenes in this room, Chopin's student Delfina Potocka, appears to hear the music and begins to sing along in the form of an Italian operetta. As the song continues, the room dissolves away to show Chopin playing the piano as the field in the Heaven's Mirror Forest is in bloom. The song continues with more instruments joining in, as the vocals come to an end. Lyrics Japanese :一陣の風舞う闇夜の世界 :Ichijin no kaze mou yami odosekai :虚空へと旅立つ魂よ。 :kokuu e to tabidatsu tamashii yo... :流れ逝く先の地は、桃苑の果て :Nagare yuku saki no chi wa touen no hate :ただ一つ祈りが通じるなら、命よ響け :tada hitotsu inori ga tsuujiru kana inochi wo hibiku... :淡く光咲いて、供に信じる、 :Amaku hikari saite kono ni shinjiru :幾重にも連なるまなざしよ。 :ikure ni mo tsunagaru hanazashi yo :穏やかな旋律は、記憶の果て :Odaya ka na senritsu wa kioku no hate :ただ一つ願いが叶うのなら、命よ駆け巡れ :tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no kana nochi o kakete kuru :舞う土埃 :Baratsuji no koui :浮かぶ月 :ukabu tsuki :奇跡包む :kesu kistuzumu :鏡天の花 :kyouten no hana :木漏れ日の差し込む、眩い世界 :Kobore ni do sashikomu babayuri sekai :平和への鐘打つ魂よ :heiwa e no kabe utsu tamashii yo.... Translation :A gale dances across the world in night, :as my soul journeys in to nothingness :Before I die in a garden, I understood my prayers and my life resounded :A faint light bloomed, and I believed :They kept connecting, a tame melody that was the result of my memories :my wishes became reality as my soul ran about :Dust waltzed, :the moon floated, :miracles were hidden, :and heaven's mirror :Sunlight filters through trees, the light, a gorgeous world as harmony :rang in my soul... Italian Una raffica di vento nel mondo della notte e il tuo spirito partì in viaggio verso il puro lì dove ogni cosa è il paradiso se una sol preghiera arriverà risveglia la vita Fiorisce la luce crediamoci insieme gli sguardi si alzano uno dopo laltro la placida melodia che tocca le memorie se un sol desiderio si avvererà canta la vita. La polvere danza la luna leggera è arrivato il miracolo fiore dello specchio blu. In braccio tra le foglie nel mondo della luce e tu suoni la campana per la pace. Translation A gust in the world of night and your spirit went on a voyage towards purity there where everything is heaven if just one prayer will arrive it will awake life. Light blooms let's believe in it together looks raise one by one the placid melody that touches memories if just one wish will be true life will sing. Dust dances, light moon the miracle is here flower of the blue mirror. Embraced by leaves in the world of light and you play the bell for peace. Behind the scenes *The English title of the song references the flower that is used to symbolize the character of Polka. *Heaven's Mirror is also used as the title of the game's final chapter. Each of the chapters of the game is titled after a piece composed by Chopin, including this final one, as presented by the story. *The song was presented in Japanese in the original version of the game and was also released in Japanese as the second-to-last track of the game's original soundtrack. It was changed to an Italian operetta in the international versions, including the U.S. English-language release. *In real life, the Duchess Marcelina Czartoryska was present at Chopin's deathbed with Ludwika Jedrzejewiczowa, rather than Delfina Potocka. Delfina's name appears in the closing credits of the original Japanese version of the game. Her presence in these scenes is apparently a poetic license on the part of Eternal Sonata's creators. *While in-game, Chopin is shown to play the piano music for the tune, and Potocka performs the song, it is unclear where the other instruments originate from, though as the credits are rolling when they appear, it could be considered that the song is no longer being presented "in-universe". Gallery Heaven's Mirror - Chopin at the Piano.jpg|Chopin's spirit in France, performing "Heaven's Mirror" Heaven's Mirror - Chopin in Heaven's Mirror Field.jpg|Chopin performing in the field of Heaven's Mirror flowers External links *Sheet music for a fan-created piano version of "Heaven's Mirror" (PDF) Category:Songs and music